My Name is Alois but Call Me C 2
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: Alois C Trancy (Ciel Phantomhive) is back after his work with Detective L in Japan. Now he will be workin with the Hellsing organization to solve another case!


Hey guys! Think I fogot? WELL NO! My Death Note and Black Butler cross over is STILL getting favorites and follows! So I decided to do another~ I hope you like it!

by the way, I'm posting fromy phone so if there's any problems with spellin or grammar, I'm sorry~ it's just the only way I have to get on here

"An uproar of missing girls has come to my attention. Since this time I am not dealing with ghouls or vampires I decided to call upon the services of the Phantomhive House to help me solve this case. I am hoping to see you soon,

Thank you

Sir Integra Hellsing."

C smiled as he put a letter down on his desk.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Ready the car. We're going to visit an old friend."

He stepped in the door. "You called for me, master?"

Integra smiled. "I did, and I have news for you, Alucard."

"News?" He smiled back, slowly making his way to his master's desk. "Yes, you'll be working with someone new for your next mission."

"Oh?" There seemed to be a peek in his interest.

"His name is-"

"Alois C. Trancy." A rather childish voice spoke out.

The two turned to see a boy in a black shirt, an eyepatch and dark blue jeans. A tall young man in a tail coat smiled, trailing behind him.

"Ah, C, you made it." Integra smiled at them, standing up to greet her guests. "Sir Integra" C shook her hand. "I see Sebastian is doing well." The butler smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you for considering me, my lady."

"You remind me so much of my Walter..." She said nostalgically.

"He served you well for as long as he possibly could. Traitorous as he was, he was your butler and a butler never lets his master go unattended."

"Sorry I'm late!" A cheerful blonde ran in, stumbling over her own two feet.

"True." Integra smiled, looking at Seras clumsily walking to her.

"Oh.. We have guests!" Seras giggled.

"Yes. Seras, Alucard; I want you both to meet our partners for this new assignment. This is Alois C Trancy and his incredibly able butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Integra smiled presenting her pet to her guests.

"Oh! I remember! You helped us some years ago, didn't you?" Seras looked down to C. He nodded.

"My god... That was so long ago! You haven't aged a day!"

Integra, C, Sebastian and Alucard laughed together. "Police girl, isn't it obvious? These two aren't human. Just look at them." Alucard said in an arrogant tone.

Seras took a closer look. "Now that you mention it... Yeah... You both do look off... But what is it?"

Sebastian smiled and spoke, "Allow me to explain, Miss Victoria. My master and I are what some may call..." He searched for the word. "We're demons." C interrupted. "Well yes. I was trying to find a more sensible way to say it, my lord you could've let me finish."

"The creatures we are dealing with here are not your average ghoul or overly active vampire. You can't just kill them with a gun." Integra explained. "Which is why I had them come here. They know far greater things of these beings."

"What are they?" Seras asked innocently.

"Sebastian." C waved his hand and his butler left the room. He came back with a red coffin and set it on the floor.

He opened it. Inside was a man with brilliant red hair. "He... He's.. He's so... Pretty..." Seras muttered.

He bolted up. "SHE!" He screamed. "I AM A LADY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Seras jumped and hid behind Alucard. "I accept your compliment but if we are to work together I expect you to be comfortable using the proper pronouns."

"Grim reapers." Sebastian said with a hint of disgust in his tone.

"Ahn~ that's right, Bassy! A grim reaper, a goddess of DEATH~!" He smiled, running over to his beloved Sebastian and hugging his side.

"Everyone, this is Grell Sutcliff. He-err-she is a grim reaper." C explained to the confused group.

Grell smiled when he finally caught a glimpse of what was in front of him. He thought to himself, "Ahn~ who is that and where can I get one?! Oh! Come on, Grell! Get a hold of yourself.. Remember you still have Sebastian, you're not the two-timing type."

Alucard stepped up and took Grell's hand gently. "An absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Sutcliff." The vampire smiled, showing off his fangs. Grell felt like melting! "Might I say what a beautiful color you're wearing. I'm jealous of the man who has your heart." He smiled a bit wider letting go of the shaky, gloved hand.

"Quite." Sebastian slightly pulled on Grell's arm.

"So, why don't you both get some rest? I'm sure you're already aware of our situation but I just want to give you the files for you to look over them tonight. Seras, take them to the room I had you set up today." Integra said, cutting through the partially thick air.

Seras nodded and led the demons to their room.


End file.
